There are many audio speaker designs directed to optimize various parameters such as size, versatility, power consumption and ease of use.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a more refined trade off between audio fidelity and size as well as ease of use and versatility in the context of an aesthetically pleasing speaker tower.
It is a related purpose of this invention to provide these optimized trade-offs in a device that has reasonable cost to meaningfully obtain these objectives.